


As Campeãs

by carolss



Category: Cracks (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Isso é uma piada ?" Di perguntou.





	As Campeãs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



"Isso é uma piada ?" Di perguntou.

"Não foi apenas um convite" Fiamma a campeã da Beaubaxtons disse com aquele ar de superioridade que tinha irritado Di desde o dia em que elas foram apresentadas.

"Certo, você espera que eu acredite que a minha rival me convidou para o baile de inverno sem nenhuma segunda intenção ?"

"Eu lhe garanto que as minhas intenções são apenas ter uma noite agradavel. Mas se você não acredita em mim eu posso ir perguntar alguma outra pessoa para ser o meu par para o baile"

"Não"

"Não o que ? Você não vai comigo ? Ou não arranje outro par para o baile ?"

"Eu vou com você, eu estarei esperando por você na porta do dormitório da slytherin as nove em ponto, não se atrase. E é melhor que o seu vestido não seja verde porque essa é a minha cor"

"Certo isso pode ser arranjado, até lá então" Fiamma disse e deu um sorriso convencido que irritou Di e também fez o seu coração bater mais rápido.


End file.
